Pain
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi meets an old enemy from when he was a Youngling. He also discovers that he and his older sister, Jasmine Kenobi, has a power to heal their wounds when they touch water. One-shot.


It was late at night and Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. He sighed and rolled over, shutting his eyes and fell asleep.

_5 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at Brunk, who had pushed him to the floor, tears filling his eyes._

_Brunk laughed. "What a baby!" he mocked._

_Bant appeared next to Obi-Wan, glaring up at Brunk. "Leave Obi-Wan alone, Brunk!" she spat as Obi-Wan scooted closer to her in fear._

_"Who's gonna make me, Bant?" Brunk grinned._

_Bant glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes._

_She was about to retort something when there was an explosion._

_Obi-Wan buried his face into Bant's tunic._

_Bant pulled the Youngling closer to her to comfort him._

_"Brunk, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" Bant growled._

_Brunk grinned wildly, igniting his blade._

_Bant stared at him in horror. "You really have turned, Brunk!"_

_He smiled. "Yes, I have. I'm sick of being a goody-good Jedi."_

_"Don't do it, Brunk!" Bant said, gripping Obi-Wan tightly. "It's a matter of life-and-death!"_

_Brunk looked at Kenobi. "I know."_

_As Brunk lashed out, Bant kicked him out the window as the flames grew around them and Obi-Wan started to cry as he watched Brunk fall to his death._

Obi-Wan sat up quickly. "No!" he screamed, looking around.

He felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks.

Anakin ran in and saw Obi-Wan sitting up in his bed, hugging his knees, trembling.

He was about to run to him when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Anakin looked up and saw Bant.

"Let me talk to Obi-Wan." she murmured.

Skywalker nodded and let Bant walk in.

"Obi?" Bant whispered.

Bant always used his nickname, Obi, when he was troubled.

Kenobi looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Obi-Wan looked down. "No." he whispered.

Bant sat next to him on his bed. "Did you have the dream again?"

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned into her.

Bant held him as she did years ago.

"Why did he do it, Bant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What?"

"Why did Brunk try and kill me?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at her.

"He...uhhh...he had a lot of enemies, Obi." Bant murmured.

Obi-Wan looked down. "Yes, and I was one of them that he wanted to-"

"Obi," Bant cut the Knight off gently. "Stop. That's all in the past."

"I know." he murmured and shut his eyes.

"So, stop worrying about it." Bant told him and help him tightly.

A while later, Obi-Wan had fallen asleep while listening to Bant sing a lullaby to him that helped him fall asleep.

Anakin appeared in the doorway. "Bant?"

She looked up.

"I think Obi-Wan's fine now," Skywalker told her. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Bant smiled. "Anakin, have you forgotten that I have had a 3-night stand without getting tired?"

"Oh, right." Anakin grinned and went to his room.

Bant gently ran her hand through Obi-Wan's hair and hummed the lullaby again.

_It feels like Obi's a Youngling again. _Bant thought with a smile.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight as Bant continued to hum the lullaby.

"Everything will be alright, Obi," Bant whispered as she rocked gently. "Everything is fine."

_Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found himself in a dark field. He looked around, sensing no other Jedi._

_"B-Bant?" Kenobi called and walked forward._

_All of a sudden he heard a snarl and whipped around, seeing nothing._

_Obi-Wan whimpered in fear._

_Suddenly from behind him, he got knocked down roughly._

_Kenobi got flipped over onto his back and grunted._

_He shook his head and saw a Qormot._

_The Qormot snarled as Obi-Wan backed himself into a tree._

_The Qormot launched itself at Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan woke up with a gasp, looking around.

He was still with Bant.

Obi-Wan sighed and let his head go back onto Bant's lap.

"Obi?" she said, "did you have that dream again?"

"No." Kenobi muttered quietly.

Bant held him tightly.

For the rest of the night, Obi-Wan was asleep.

The next morning, he woke up and found Bant not with him.

Obi-Wan looked at the clock. _10:14 am._

Kenobi groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and stood, a little unsteady.

He put his Jedi Robe on and went outside.

Once Kenobi was outside he heard sounds of Lightsabers clashing.

He sighed and ran over to the sounds, seeing some Padawans having a Lightsaber bout.

Obi-Wan grinned and flipped his Jedi Hood up, walking down the to beach.

Suddenly, Kenobi felt a dark presence around him.

He got knocked down very roughly and grunted, feeling something slash at his leg.

Obi-Wan cried out in pain and looked up, wide eyed.

Obi-Wan bared his teeth together.

"I thought you were killed, Brunk!" Obi-Wan snarled, wincing in pain.

Brunk's red Lightsaber hummed as he laughed. "You believe _everything_, Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan felt a Jedi come running to his aid.

_Anakin or Bant? _he thought and looked up, seeing both of them.

Just then, Brunk had his Lightsaber at Obi-Wan's throat.

"Take another step and Kenobi dies!" Brunk threatened.

Bant glared at him. "You wouldn't _dare_, Brunk." she growled.

Brunk grinned and, with a very swift motion, slashed at Obi-Wan's arm and he cried out in pain, biting his bottom lip.

"Stop it, Brunk!" Bant hissed, her hands balled tightly.

Brunk grinned, his Lightsaber at Obi-Wan's throat again.

Kenobi struggled to stay up as he gripped his arm tightly, staring up at Brunk.

"What did Obi-Wan ever do to you, Brunk?" Anakin snarled.

Brunk smiled.

"Nothing!" Bant growled. "Obi-Wan did _nothing _to you! So just _leave him alone_!"

Obi-Wan glanced at the water, remembering that he had a power.

Brunk laughed and lashed out at the two Jedi.

Kenobi laid a fingertip on the water, feeling the cool liquid travel down his leg and up his arm, the water healing his wounds.

He had always fantasized his father's power after it got passed down to him after the many generations of Jedi.

Obi-Wan still felt the pain where his injuries had once been, hearing Anakin run over to him.

"Master," Anakin said as he struggled to stand, "are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured and almost fell if Anakin hadn't caught him.

"Uh-huh." Anakin grinned sarcastically.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and found his balance again.

When Obi-Wan was in his room, he fell onto his bed, running his hands through his hair.

"Obi-Wan." he heard someone say.

The Jedi looked up and saw a ghostly figure of his father.

"F-Father?" he whispered.

The ghost smiled. "Hello, son."

"Father, I-I don't understand why I have these powers." Obi-Wan said, looking at him.

"Everyone in the family has it," his father murmured, hands clasped behind his back. "Your sister even has it."

"My...sister?"

His father nodded. "She's here at Jedi Temple," he said. "Jasmine Kenobi."

Jasmine...Kenobi...

"Isn't she training Eclipse Marroon?" Obi-Wan asked.

The older nodded. "That is correct, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked down. "But...but why _me_?" he asked, not looking up, "why couldn't it just be Jasmine?"

"Some things I cannot tell you, Obi-Wan." his father told him.

"But, why-"

"You should ask your sister about your powers, Obi-Wan," he said. "Your mother and I told your sister because she is older than you."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright."

His father's Force ghost faded as Obi-Wan stood up, going to Jasmine's room.

Obi-Wan sighed and knocked. "Jasmine?" he said, the door opening.

Jasmine turned around in her chair. "Obi-Wan, what is it?" she asked her little brother.

"You...know about our powers, right?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do," she said. "Mother and Father told me."

"Yes, can you-"

"Obi, I can't talk now," she cut him off. "I have a meeting with the Jedi Council and I don't want to be late again."

Obi-Wan looked down. "Alright." he murmured.

"You could come back to my Quarters in half an hour," she told him. "Or I could go to _your _Quarters."

"I think you should come to my Quarters, Jas." Obi-Wan said, looking up at her.

Jasmine nodded and hugged her brother before leaving her room.

Obi-Wan watched her off and left for his room again.

Half an hour passed and Obi-Wan was half asleep when he opened his eyes and looked at his clock. _11:50._

He heard his door open.

Obi-Wan looked up and saw Jasmine.

"How did the meeting go, Jas?" he asked.

"Good," she said, pushing her long brown hair back, "so, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jasmine asked and sat next to her brother on the bed.

He sighed, feeling her hand on his back. "Our power Mother and Father gave us." he murmured.

"How did you-"

"You...you remember Brunk, right?" Obi-Wan asked his sister, looking up at her.

"Yes," she replied. "I never did like him."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, he...uhhh...he attacked me outside at the beach."

Jasmine looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied, his hand on the back of his neck. "When I went back to my room, Father came to visit me."

"And...?" Jasmine questioned her little brother.

"He...told me about our powers." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Then why are you so worried?" Jasmine asked him.

"Father told me that he and Mother gave us the power to heal our injuries when we touch water," Obi-Wan said, looking up at her. "He also said there were things that he couldn't tell me because I am the youngest. I thought maybe you could tell me."

Jasmine sighed. "Our generation of the Jedi are...well...we have a certain _power _than other Jedi don't have." she told Obi-Wan.

"You mean the others have to rely on the Healers while we rely on our powers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Jasmine said briskly with a nod.

Obi-Wan was looking tired.

"Obi, maybe you should get some rest," Jasmine said. "It's getting really late. It's almost 12."

He sighed. "Alright." he murmured.

Jasmine hugged him a goodnight and left his room as he fell asleep.

_It was late at night and 5 year old Obi-Wan woke up to usually see his older sister, Jasmine, next to him. But this time, she wasn't with him._

_Obi-Wan held his toy Ewok closer to him. "J-Jasmine?" he said out loud._

_Just then, he saw a shadow below his door._

_"Jas?" he whimpered, pulling the sheets closer to him._

_Suddenly, a Super Battle Droid blasted his door down and Obi-Wan screamed in fear._

_Obi-Wan heard a Lightsaber ignite and the droids getting sliced._

_"Obi!" he heard his older sister say as she ran to him._

_Obi-Wan threw his arms around Jasmine as he still held his Ewok toy._

_"It's okay. I'm here, Obi." Jasmine said as she picked him up._

_As she took Obi-Wan to the Hangar, her wrist com beeped._

_"Kenobi here." she said._

_"Commander Kenobi,"__ she heard Rex say. __"You need to get to the Hangar right away. We've been ambushed."_

_"I'm coming with Obi-Wan, Captain." Kenobi told him and dispatched._

_Suddenly, the ground under Jasmine exploded and flew forward, holding Obi-Wan tightly._

_Rex ran over to them. "Commander Kenobi, are you alright?" he asked and stood them up._

_Jasmine nodded._

_"We have to leave. Now!" Cody said from inside the __Twilight__._

_Jasmine and Rex ran inside, Obi-Wan following from behind them._

_"Come on, Obi-Wan." Jasmine said as her baby brother ran to her arms._

_As the ship left, the Hangar burst into flames._

_Tears trickled down Obi-Wan's cheeks as he buried his face into Jasmine's tunic, his sister rocking him gently._

_Suddenly, the controls stopped working._

_Jasmine looked up. "What happened?" she asked._

_"The controls are going haywire, Commander!" Rex replied, worry in his tone._

_At that moment, the ship crashed._

_Obi-Wan held back a cry of pain._

_Jasmine set Obi-Wan down and pushed the door open. "Come on." she said and went to pick her brother back up and exited the ship to meet up with the Clones._

_Rex looked at Obi-Wan. "Is your brother alright?" he asked._

_"Yes," she murmured. "He will be." Jasmine took Obi-Wan over to water._

_Jasmine sat Obi-Wan down on the ground and took his hand, dipping it into the water._

_All of a sudden, there was an explosion near them._

_"Great," Jasmine groaned, standing up, "what now?"_

_She looked around and saw droids._

_"Blast it!" she cursed and went over to Rex and Cody._

_"What is it, sir?" Cody asked._

_"Droids," she said. "I need you, Waxer, Boil, Jumper, and Volt to come with me, Cody." Jasmine put Obi-Wan down and felt him grab her hand._

_Cody nodded and went into the ship._

_"What about Obi-Wan, sir?" Rex asked._

_Jasmine sighed. "He's going to be staying with you and the others." she replied._

_Obi-Wan looked up at her, holding his Ewok tightly. "Why can't I go wif you, Jas?" he asked._

_"You're too little, Obi. I don't want you hurt." Jasmine told him._

_"But I can help." her brother retorted._

_"Yes, you can be a help by protecting the Clones," she told him. "You have your Lightsaber, don't you?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded._

_"Good boy." she smiled and looked up, seeing Cody and the Clones._

_Cody nodded._

_"Now go by Captain Rex, Obi-Wan." Jasmine told him._

_Obi-Wan nodded and ran over to Rex, grabbing his hand._

_Jasmine grinned. "You'll get use to it, Captain." she chuckled._

_Rex rolled his eyes as Jasmine and the Clones ran off._

_Another bomb went off near Obi-Wan._

_Don't be scared, Obi. __the Youngling heard his sister tell him._

_How?__ Obi-Wan asked as another bomb went off._

_Obi-Wan didn't hear his sister._

_Jasmine?__ he said._

Obi-Wan sat up quickly and looked around, his heart racing under his bare skin.

He fell back onto his pillow and ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, he felt something painful go through him.

He eyes drifted shut and his head rolled to the side.

Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself in the sickbay.

"Jasmine?" Obi-Wan murmured, feeling sick.

"I'm here, Obi." she soothed her brother, running her hand down his cheek.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked in a quiet voice.

"Something got you poisoned," she murmured and looked up at the Healer, "will my brother be okay?"

"It is a half-and-half possibility." the Healer told her.

"Half-and-half?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Half of it is you will live." the Healer told him gently.

"I don't even want to know what the other half is." Obi-Wan said.

"You'll be fine, Obi." Jasmine told her baby brother soothingly and held his hand.

Obi-Wan let his head rest on Jasmine's hand.

They were both quiet for a while when they heard the sickbay door open.

Both Kenobis' looked up and saw Captain Rex.

"What is it, Rex?" Jasmine asked.

"The Jedi Council wish to speak with you, General." he said.

Obi-Wan looked up at his sister.

"I'll be back, Obi." she said.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." she murmured.

Obi-Wan nodded and watched his sister off.

The Jedi drifted his eyes shut and 30 minutes passed by.

Obi-Wan woke up to a gentle touch on his cheek.

He looked up and saw Jasmine.

"What did the Council want?" he asked.

Jasmine frowned. "They said I had to go on a diplomatic mission to Naboo tomorrow morning." she said.

Obi-Wan blinked. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, Obi-Wan," she cut him off slowly. "I just didn't think they wanted me to go tomorrow morning."

Obi-Wan sighed and shut his eyes.

"I know you're against this, but-"

"I never said that I was against it, Jas," he cut her off mid-sentence. "I've just never been apart from you before."

"Oh, Obi," she murmured and sat next to him on the bed, holding his hand. "I won't be gone for long. It'll just be for a day."

He sighed. "If you say so, Jasmine." he muttered.

The night went by into the next day.

Obi-Wan thought that his sister would come to see him, but she didn't.

_Weren't you going to come see me for a little bit before you leave? _he asked her.

_I'm sorry, Obi. I can't. _she replied.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

_Don't worry, Obi-Wan, _Jasmine said. _I'll be back before you know it._

_If only I could believe that, Jas. _he muttered.

Jasmine felt her brother's anger as she went into the _Twilight_.

"Ready, General Kenobi?" Cody ask her as she sat down.

"Yes, Commander." she said briskly.

Cody nodded and started the ship up and flew it out of the Hangar.


End file.
